Deji Wesshire
Overview: ''' Sarcastic but kind, Deji Wesshire is the owner of a general store in Thayd. She is proud of the community and has been known to invest in other businesses and guilds, including the Direwolf Starship Brigade and The Aphelion Initiative. '''History: Early Years Deji was born to the Duke and Duchess of Wesshire on a small, Cassian owned moon named SA-1611 which was called SAGII by the people who lived there. She is the firstborn of two daughters and was intended to be the 'heir' to whatever remained after her father retired/passed away. The title is mostly irrelevant, as they are not considered "royalty" by any means. They are simply highborns who run the town and function as a mayor would. Deji's father was an exile sympathizer. The upper Militia cabinet began to send delegates down to SAGII on a yearly basis to have summit meetings and generally be sure that Maximillon was under control and not sparking any anti-Dominion rebellions. When she was 16, she started taking a romantic interest in Commander Adhox Vibenius, one of the many Dominion Dogs who had come to every summit meeting. This was a massive turning point in her life, as it soured the relationship between herself and her father - and ended with the death of her family. At 19, Deji was offered a chance to go into space with Adhox. Her father denied it, telling her that she was the only one he trusted enough to continue the relationship with the Exiles, and as such she would never be allowed to leave Wesshire. In her rage, Deji told Adhox everything her father had asked her to keep secret. That same year, the Dominion returned to SAGII for a second summit meeting and they burned her house to the ground, arresting her father as a war criminal and killing most of Wesshire in the process. Deji escaped the massacre very narrowly with the help of Waylon Anselm - the Exile that her father had been hiding. Waylon brought her to one of the Exile arkships and although he had no soft feelings for the girl, he got her a job watching over the cryofrozen Exiles, who Deji later lovingly referred to as sleepers. She was never frozen herself, and arrived on the ship amid the terror and madness that was the Arborian War. During this time, she rescued and later legally adopted Neneeko Flamefrost as her younger brother. Deji was never given a sideways glance by most of the exiles, and has kept quiet about her lineage. Her childhood is in no way public knowledge. Wesshire General Deji and Neneeko made landfall and the young woman immediately began searching for a way to keep them hidden in plain sight. She accomplished this by starting up a general store in the heart of Thayd in 1665. It burned down the same year, and was rebuilt and reopened at the end of that year. Currently, Wesshire General is one of the better known businesses in Thayd - although obviously not anywhere near the level of the Protostar. While Nenee no longer lives with his sister, Deji lives above the store with her family and rents a room to one of her current employees, Robert Knox. Previously, she had Kerustri Vibenius - Adhox's daughter - living with her as well. Deji currently has plans to expand the store to all floors of the building. She recently bought a home outside of Thayd though and will be moving there shortly, leaving the rest of the building open. Guilds: Direwolf Starship Brigade The Direwolves were Deji's first guild. She joined them in 1662 with the promise that as long as she continued tow ork for them, they would one day finance her store. She has since become financially independent of them, and the company has actually mostly disbanded - some left the planet, some moved to a base on Farside. She has not retained much contact with her coworkers. However, the company has a soft spot in her heart, and she still sees the remaining members as family. Through the guild, she was reunited with Adhox Vibenius. Although he is missing in action, the two have a son together. SCAR and TAI After the Direwolves 'disbanded,' what was left of the company was bought out by SCAR. For a short time, Deji worked with them - this is where she met her fiancé Haemish McGalfrey. Among other things, she helped the members with supplies. She put in her two weeks when she found out that she was pregnant with her son, Max Wesshire. SCAR was soon disbanded as well, and from the ashes rose The Aphelion Initiative. At the end of her pregnancy, Deji worked with TAI until they, too, disbanded. Romantic Relationships: Adhox Vibenius Deji and Adhox have known each other since she was 7 and he was 17. He was one of the Commanders required to visit her home once a year for peace summits. Later, he was tortured by the Dominion in order to give away information regarding the Wesshire Family harboring fugitives. After the Wesshire Massacre, he was told that the family had been killed and was released back on duty. Adhox left the Dominion and worked as a soldier in FCON. He and Deji crossed paths again in 1665 and began a romantic relationship. However he is legally considered MIA and presumably dead. The two have a son together. There are rumors that she is Kerustri's mother through some "Weird freaky science shit." Haemish "Big Mac" McGalfrey Deji met Mac during her short time working with SCAR, where he was the Chief Director of Operations. They became fast friends and remained in sparse contact even when the company went under. Deji was pregnant at the same time that Avery's mother was pregnant, so it helped them to build a strong friendship. Deji would order herself baby supplies and also order some for Mac so that they would both be prepared for their children to come. Deji and Mac became closer when Mac's daughter Avery was born and her mother disappeared. When TAI came into being, Mac helped Deji to get a job with them, working under Jarekai. When Max was born, Mac moved in with Deji and they formed a romantic relationship. Mac now works at Wesshire General with Deji as her head of security. He has self gifted himself the title of "Babysitter that she sees fit to kiss." As of 1667, they are engaged to be married and raising their two children together with Mac's support dagun, Soldier. Category:Characters Category:Cassian Humans Category:Esper Category:Exile Category:Direwolf Starship Brigade